


【农丞坤】攀折.05

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	【农丞坤】攀折.05

       
        
-  
       
         
［…什么？］  
        
        
蔡徐坤单薄纤瘦的后背仍在控制不住地发颤，深埋在后穴里的跳蛋仿佛有意识般抵在他突起的敏感处不断震动，蔡徐坤握着手机的手已经有些虚软了，腿间还在绵绵密密地往下滴落透明液体，他一边呜咽，一边含含糊糊冲着电话那头的陈立农出声恳求。  
           
         
［农农…到底是，什么？］  
        
        
［插进去了吗。］  
      
        
陈立农并没有回答，只是不紧不慢地开口催促着，然而声音里所含带的低沉和警告全都重重敲击在蔡徐坤耳膜上边。  
        
        
［…呜嗯。］  
          
         
蔡徐坤咬紧了已经沾满津液的绵软下唇，湿热后穴里剧烈的震动直直将快感顺着背脊送进他大脑之中，蔡徐坤一边将胸口两颗挺立的乳头紧贴在床单上用力磨蹭，一边沉下腰将手里湿漉漉的黑色假阳具往身下送去。  
           
           
烂软的粉色花穴几乎被淫液浸泡透了，巨大的假阳具前端几乎是轻而易举就顶开入口挤了进去，蔡徐坤原本已经干涸的眼尾重新被泪水润湿，张口便呜呜咽咽哭出声来。  
       
        
［呃…农农，我…］  
         
         
［快一点，要全部插进去，还有人在等呢。］  
          
         
像是回应他的话般，门铃再一次响起了。  
          
         
随着湿滑阳具一点点深入肉穴，蔡徐坤心中的恐慌也愈来愈大，等在门外边的人仿佛是开始不耐烦了，门铃一次次响起的间隔逐渐变短，蔡徐坤在这催促一般的声音中只得绷紧了背脊努力分开湿漉漉的大腿，咬牙将整个粗大柱身插了进去。  
       
       
沉闷的喘息和低声叫唤透过手机尽数传入陈立农耳中，他没有再说话，只是根据那一点点断断续续的悦耳呻吟来想象他妈妈此刻那诱人的淫乱模样。  
         
         
真希望能亲自教训一下他。  
           
         
-  
       
         
［您的快递，麻烦签收。］  
        
         
蔡徐坤捏着手机半倚着墙壁打开玄关的门时，浑身就裹了一件宽大披风堪堪遮住半截大腿，漂亮的脖颈和线条笔直流畅的小腿都裸露在外，当带着鸭舌帽的快递员将紫红色的快递盒和中性笔递到蔡徐坤跟前时，他只得强忍住泥泞后穴和花穴里塞得满满当当的恐怖快感，从披风下探出一只纤细手臂伸了过去。  
       
         
［…你做什么…！］  
          
           
蔡徐坤原本就有些模糊的视线忽然间天旋地转，再反应过来时，已经被人紧抓住手腕用力抵在一侧的坚硬墙壁上，手机还握在掌心里边，原本就裹得松垮的披风在他惊慌失措下完全垂落下来，赤裸裸露出一具满是爱欲痕迹的白皙肉体，蔡徐坤吓呆了，此时才发现那张紧贴在自己跟前的陌生人的脸被帽檐和口罩遮了个结实。  
          
         
［一个人在家吗？］  
         
         
大脑已经接近于混乱，仍在发颤的双腿此时更是没有丝毫力气，蔡徐坤被迫挂在男人肩头挤在他胸膛和墙壁之间，原本已经揩干净从肉穴沁出的透明淫液此时在剧烈肢体接触之下又汩汩滴落下来，嵌在肉壁里边的跳蛋与塑胶阳具在挤压之中狠狠摩擦着已经被摧残得敏感无比的脆弱突起，蔡徐坤终于回过神来惊叫出声。  
         
          
［…放开我，出去！］  
           
          
快递盒啪嗒滚落在地，打开的门也被男人一脚踢上了，此刻蔡徐坤脑中的警报声已经开到最大，对于这突如其来的侵犯他除了一边有气无力地呵斥，一边扭动腰身躲避他正要挤进自己身下的手掌之外，什么也做不了。  
       
       
［…你到底是谁…呜。］  
          
             
［是谁不都比你一个人强么。］  
        
         
膝盖挤进蔡徐坤双腿之间，男人没有丝毫迂回地拿手指摁上他暴露出来的红肿阴蒂，黏液一股股地不间断顺着假阳具涌出穴口，纯黑色与雪白皮肤和艳红色的肉穴映衬出一副淫荡画面，随着蔡徐坤小腹和腰线在快感中的不自觉抽搐，男人藏在帽檐下的眼神更加深邃了。  
         
          
［看看你，自己也玩得很开心啊。］  
        
         
跳蛋上垂挂着的粉红色的丝线被男人从他柔软的腿肉之间牵了出来，稍稍用力一拽，蔡徐坤就浑身颤抖着低泣出声，他不知道为什么这个男人会给自己一种无法抗拒的强势压迫感，让他只得顺从地跟着他的各种挑弄给出反应。  
       
        
蔡徐坤偏头，努力将自己往手机那侧靠拢过去，试图要冲电话那头的人寻求帮助。  
            
          
［农农！救……］  
         
          
［闭嘴。］  
           
          
男人很果断地捂上蔡徐坤嘴唇打断了他接下来要说的话，顺势也将他紧捏着的手机一把夺了过来，男人掂掂手机，瞧着屏幕笑得有些意味深长。  
         
         
［怎么，男朋友？你还挺会玩。］  
         
         
蔡徐坤那张精致柔美的脸颊上已经满是泪痕，既有被逼迫的生理性反应也有不知所措的恐惧和惊慌，这幅脆弱易碎的模样显然很好地取悦了男人，他扣着蔡徐坤纤瘦的肩胛转身便将他软绵绵的身子甩在了玄关的木柜旁边，蔡徐坤没有丝毫力气的双腿根本无法支撑自己站立，只得弯下腰将上半身伏了上去，而柜沿正抵在他小腹里那根粗大坚硬的假阳具上边，蔡徐坤一时间痛得闷哼出声，却又被腹内一阵奇异而猛烈的快感压迫得差点高潮。  
        
        
还未等他从这麻痹般的被操弄感中缓过神，男人便已经握着手机从他赤裸背脊贴了上来，屏幕上显示的电话还没有挂断，听筒正对着蔡徐坤自己。  
         
        
［等下叫得大声点，让他也跟着爽爽。］  
         
          
被男人摁住肩膀强压在身下的蔡徐坤脑中一片空白，至始至终只回荡着陈立农的那句，［给你订的东西到了］，和范丞丞那张时常带着冷漠与讥嘲的脸。  
      
        
蔡徐坤颤抖着声音，眼泪几乎浸湿半边脸颊。  
          
       
［…不，不要，求你，不要碰我…］  
        
        
［…不可以的…］  
         
        
TBC.


End file.
